


One Last Adventure

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven comes for Rose one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Adventure

Rose sat on her porch, watching the sunset, her gray hair in wisps around her face. She was tired. How couldn’t she be? After the full life she’d lived with her Doctor. Though this wasn’t their world, they’d made it so, travelling until it became too difficult with age and the children running around.

She smiled at the memories, she and her human Doctor corralling the small blonde haired boy and his tiny chatty sister around the universe. They’d taken them so many places. They’d built a life together. A family. 

He was gone now. He’d passed away a few years ago. The children were grown too, off on their own adventures. Jack worked for Torchwood, following in his parents and namesake’s footsteps, and Jenny was the CEO of Vitex now. Sometimes they still took trips in their homegrown TARDIS, but lately it had been unused. The children were too busy, and Rose couldn’t stand the idea of travelling in it alone. It would be too hard without her Doctor.

She thought of him often, of course. But she also thought of the other Doctor, her first Doctor. She often wondered where he was, if his face had changed again, if he’d found someone else to travel with. She hoped he wasn’t on his own. 

Now that her Doctor was gone, she found herself contemplating the other more often than before. She’d aged, gone on with time; she was reaching the end of her days. Any could be the last. And she wondered. She wished there was just some way she could know if he was alone, if he was happy. Her Doctor. She missed him. Though her life with the second Doctor had been everything she’d ever wanted, and she’d loved him just as much as the first, she’d still thought of him. And as her life drew to a close, her one wish was to know how he was. If he was happy. 

As the sun drew lower and lower, Rose closed her eyes, memories of her life with both of her Doctors engulfing her. She smiled, tears rolling down her cheeks, allowing herself to sink down into her memories. 

Suddenly, the familiar sound of the TARDIS awoke her from her reverie. For a moment, she was sure she’d imagined it. But there it was, in her backyard, next to the rusty swingset of the same color. She stood up slowly, using the chair to steady herself.

For a moment everything was still. She looked at the TARDIS, suddenly nervous. It looked newer than the one she was used to. She took one step forward, and the door opened. 

Out bounded a man she’d never seen before, a tall man with a square face and a bow tie. 

“Hello, Rose,” he said softly.

She smiled.


End file.
